Expect the Unexpected
by ToradeHolstein28
Summary: Just some Torade fluff. Please read if you want.


Disclaimer: I don't own it. Got it?

Author's Note: Okay, while I work on a new chapter of Blindsided, here's a one-shot for all of you.

Tori West walked through the door of the house she lived in with her wife of five years. She had had a tiring day at work and now she just wanted her wife and a cool glass of wine to ease her nerves and her sore vocal chords. Slipping her shoes off on the mat and dropping her purse on the small table in the entryway, she came in, rubbing her hands together since it was kind of cold outside. Being a singer was tiring, she realized. She had a lot of fun since she loved to sing, but damn! Those producers were demanding. They wanted her to do the first take of her new album, which contained twelve songs, all in one day! Since Hollywood Arts, Tori had taken her music in a deeper direction from just her usual bubblegum pop. Along with that genre, she did some R&B and soft rock. Jade, on the other hand, had made it huge in the film industry. Along with writing and directing 8 critically acclaimed films, she had starred in two of them. She was also doing a little singing on the side, dropping her pop cover and going full-on into rock and soul. The two had gotten married five years ago after graduating from college. They had stayed together through high school and college, dorming together and Tori had asked Jade to marry her on a warm summer's day in July.

"Jade? You in here?" Tori asked, her throat protesting at the extra strain she was placing on it as she raised her voice to call for her wife. The goth came into the living room from the bedroom, where Tori sat on their couch, rubbing her head. Being used to her partner's moods, Jade went into the bathroom, and swore as she accidentally slammed her hand in the door of the medicine cabinet. She searched through it until she found the Advil they kept for when one or the other of them would have long, tiring workdays.

Going into the kitchen, Jade pulled down a water bottle from the shelf in the refrigerator and handed it to Tori, along with the pills. Tori gulped the medication down with the cool, refreshing water, giving her wife a grateful look as Jade sat down on the couch next to her.

"You know, Robbie and Cat are expecting," Jade remarked. Tori smiled. Their two friends had gotten married the year before and Cat had really wanted kids. Not surprising, really. It was nice to hear.

Tori smiled to herself. There was someone else in their group who was expecting. She just didn't know how Jade would take it. Tori looked her wife up and down. The goth didn't look exhausted because today was one of her rare but treasured days off. Usually, they would try to get days off together so they could spend time with each other or with their group of friends, who had become almost like family since high school. They were all still relatively close: Beck and Trina, who were dating, lived a few miles away from the Wests. Andre, who was engaged to a very nice girl named Melissa, lived just a bit farther away. Robbie and Cat lived in New York, though. Cat was a Broadway singer/actress and Robbie was a stand-up comedian/ventriloquist.

Jade and Tori ordered pizza from their favorite little place across the street and cuddled up, watching TV. Tori had wanted to see _The Hunger Games,_ and Jade had wanted to watch _Carrie_ so they compromised, Jade started with _Carrie_ and Tori would get to watch _The Hunger Games_ after. They'd made their decision using the foolproof method know as the coin toss. How mature.

Tori leaned into her wife, thinking. How would Jade take the news she would have to tell her soon? Screw it, she would have to tell her sometime, anyway.

"Jade?" Tori whispered, her nerves making her voice soft since her throat had constricted slightly. Jade looked up at her lover's tone.

"What's on your mind, Tori?" she asked, tenderly running her hand along the tanned woman's cheek. Tori gulped. This was harder than she had thought it would be! "Let me just show you." With that, she got off the couch and went to the bathroom, leaving a very perplexed and concerned Jade.

What the hell was this, Jade thought to herself as she rose to follow her wife. Tori was usually very calm and collected. She wouldn't just act so weird without a reason.

"Victoria Dawn West, what the hell is going on," Jade said sharply as she walked through the door, and stopped in her tracks. Because standing there was Tori all right, but she had something in her hand that made Jade's blood turn fire hot and ice cold all at once. Her wife was holding a pregnancy test, which read positive.

"J, I'm pregnant," Tori uttered quietly, looking and sounding shocked. Jade swayed on her feet, then went over to Tori, plucking the test out of her wife's shaking fingers. "We'll go to the doctor to see if this thing is lying to us. We'll take it from there." Jade sounded cold, almost emotionless to Tori.

The half-latina was frightened. She was afraid of this. She was afraid that her wife would be opposed to having children. Her father hadn't been the most wonderful parent, and Tori knew Jade had deep-seated fears she was still dealing with about ending up like her father. However, Tori was convinced her black-haired wife would make a great mom.

On their way to the doctor, Tori tried to get Jade out of the shock-induced, emotionless shell she had been in for the last twenty minutes. "Jade, you'll make a great mom," she tried. Jade shook her head as Tori drove. "Tori, you know how I am with kids. What if I turn out like my dear old dad?"

Her tone was vulnerable as she beseeched Tori with her eyes. Tori pulled over and faced her wife. "Jadelyn August West," Tori started. "You will _not_ end up like your father. I know you won't. I know how great you are with Carlos and Stephanie." Carlos and Stephanie were Tori's aunt Claudia's daughter's kids. Jade nodded, turning over her partner's words. "I guess."

By the time they reached the doctor's office, Jade was far less tense and they were laughing at a joke Jade had made. Soon, Tori was on the examination table as Dr. Luverne prodded gently at Tori's body, performing the exam. "Well, Mrs. West, looks like you and your wife are going to be new mommies," she said, smiling kindly at the two women. A small smile appeared on Jade's pale face, while Tori squealed with excitement. "You hear that, Jade?" she said from her place on the exam table. Jade nodded. She was thinking just a little of their future family.

Nine months later...

Tori and Jade were cuddled up on the couch, watching _Full_ _House_ when Tori's contractions hit. Jade had insisted Tori take it easy, so she had taken a maternity leave along with Jade and let her wife do some things for her. She had insisted on having some independence, which Jade wasn't happy about, but she had agreed, however reluctantly it may have been.

Surprisingly, Jade managed to stay calm as she got the hospital bag and gently led Tori to the car. Everyone showed up: Robbie and Cat, who had made arrangements so they could be there when Tori gave birth, along with Beck and Trina, who had taken a break from acting in a TV show, and Andre and Melissa, who were well-known pop and R&B singers. Robbie and Cat walked into the hospital waiting room, holding their twins, Sheldon and Leonard, to greet a frantically pacing Jade. Cat smiled, putting her free arm around her friend. "It's going to be fine, Jadie," she said soothingly to the goth.

She had mellowed out a lot since going off to college, and even more so since becoming a wife and mother.

Eventually Jade calmed down a bit, but she was still worried about her wife and child.

A few hours later, Jade was admitted into the delivery room and she watched with pride as her wife gave birth. What none of them expected was Tori cradling two babies: Two girls, one with Jade's black hair and Tori's brown eyes and the other with Tori's brown hair and Jade's blue-green eyes.

"Oh." That was all Jade could say, she was so shocked. As she looked upon her family, she couldn't help but smile.

Author's Note: Oh, my my my. So, what did you think? Like, dislike, neutral? I want to hear from you. as I've said before, feedback is feedback. Tell me if you guys want this to be a multi-chapter. If so, I'll write a new story set in this universe, expanding on all this and everything, filling in the outline I've set here. By the way, we're assuming Jade's black hair is her natural hair, not dyed. I know it's dyed, but screw it. It's FanFiction. If you're wondering how Tori got pregnant, I'm leaving that open to imagination. So, if you want to say Jade's able to ejaculate sperm through her fingers, go ahead. Till next time...


End file.
